


The Nevermore Script

by GeekGoggles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags Add Later, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Switches Point Of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGoggles/pseuds/GeekGoggles
Summary: Jordan Andrews has a ... "gift". This gift has suddenly stopped working when the Monsters of Mt.Ebott are freed and come to the surface to live in peace.Due to some people views on Monsters Jordan is targeted and 'scarred' by the events that transpire to her decision to move away.There she meets some very kind monsters. She has lost her faith in the Human race and tries to find solace in the hearts of Monster kind.The future holds uncertainty and paths that may be foreseen but not so easily forgotten. Wisdom is the path watched, with the path of faith is the path taken blindly.





	1. Lost Me in Solace

**Author's Note:**

> The main character/Reader is in first person! I may change that later to second person, but I'm unsure for now.  
> Also Frisk prefers "Them/They" but the character doesn't know that. I didn't know what else to do about her knowing that or not so I just used those pronouns.  
> If there is any other tags I should add or something you may suggest, don't be afraid to comment.
> 
> Please, excuse any mistakes. This is the unedited version. And, I hope you enjoy.

Life is weird, you can be happy or you cannot. You can do something you set your mind to or nothing at all. Either you have a gift or knack for something or you are just average.

One could say that I have a gift, I wouldn't call it that. It is more of a curse than anything as it bothers me more than anything else in the world. And, this isn't any weird problem, I mean it does cause me issues. In my social life, when doing my work, or sleeping.

When I dream or start to drift into a daydream I see things that, for whatever reason, come true. Not all of it comes true, usually it just shows me a different path. So, I guess there are options. Unfortunately however, I have to dream about a persons death. Doing anything is hard, because you just make yourself a suspect in the whole thing. Sometimes I feel stuck between trying to help and not doing anything.

Life is just so weird.

* * *

How long has it been since my last “vision”? A year? That is the longest I've ever gone since. It was about a week before it all went down. I could have said something, but I'm already labeled “the crazy weird-o girl”, I do not need help propitiating that title.

Just about a year ago, one of the most history changing things of all time happened. From underground, under just a large mountain was these intelligent beings known as Monsters. Like most I welcomed them, but many others did not. I knew this would happen, it was apart of what I saw. I saw they would arrive, even down the other path. Either way they would have joined us. I also knew that either a war would start between our kinds or society would integrate Monster kind.

I'm glad the other outcome came. I was so worried for so long. Things seemed to turn out for the better. But, ever since their appearance just thirteen months ago everything seems new and different, but yet the same.

 

It didn't take long for the people around me to find out that I loved monsters. I did, I don't think I was good at hiding it. I don't think I really did. It was something I found no wrong. Which was a bad thing in their eyes. When they completely realized it was when I helped an old bunny with her groceries. The next day after that my home had gotten spray painted with profanities and distasteful slurs.

It was shocking at first, but nothing I couldn't deal with at that moment. I called the authorities about it, seeing if that would change something. But, really it hadn't stopped. If anything the cops didn't really pay me no mind and let the harassment continue.

About a month ago, after a few more incidents, was when I couldn't handle it anymore.

After a long time at work, I was happy to return home. I was so tired I couldn't wait to get to my nice warm bed that waited on me. It was late when I returned home, and the sun had said goodbye to everyone.

Something felt off when I touched the door knob of my front door of my house. It felt uneasy, something told me that I shouldn't open it. I got no vision to tell me one way or another. Which was the trick of it, I couldn't see myself only another. At least so far.

I debated going into my one house for what seemed minutes. So, with courage I opened the door and entered the darkness, finding the light switch. Flashing on the lights felt like the worst mistake. In front of me on the ground was my little dog that I had owned for years. He was a little old thing. And, then I had burst into tears, because he was dead, in a pool of his own blood.

It had felt like I had yelled for hours as I had gone to my knees next to his tiny body. My little buddy, my best friend. I set there crying for the longest time, my heart destroyed. How could someone do this to a small creature like him. His name was Teddy, because he looked like a small teddy bear.

“I'm sorry.” I tried to chock out.

That is when I felt something hit me in the back of the head. One would think that would knock me out, but I remained continuous. I turned around to see my attacker, who seemed to be a human man.

He then kicked me in the chest causing me to land into my dogs blood. If it didn't hurt, I probably would have thrown up all over the place.

“What do you think, little whore? I think it is deserving to all those gross people who would associate with those disgusting things.”

Then I began to be kicked by more than just his feet. There was more than one person in my home. They all began to laugh as they beat me, yelling how I deserve this all. Instinctively I covered my head, avoiding any hits to the head.

As they hit me over and over, I could feel my ribs crack as well as spitting up some blood. I knew that, that moment was my end. I felt horrible, not because I was being hurt, but because of Teddy.

My tiny little fluffy dog didn't deserve the fate I gave him. I could have avoided it all if my “gift” would have shown me it. But, no. It hadn't worked since the Monsters freedom. The one moment I could have used it.

Swarming thoughts of how sorry I was the only thing I thought as I slowly lost continuous.

About a few days later I woke up in the hospital. There was nothing in my mind, there was no thoughts. It was just … blank. I found that peaceful. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to think. I hoped I was broken from the feelings I knew would come later.

They had told me that a nice monster woman had found me and the scene and called the police. They arrived some time later and took me to the hospital where I got treatment for some broken bones. They said that they put the scene under investigation and that my dogs remains were cremated and I should pick them up when I get out.

As the investigators arrived I had decided then, I was going to move away from these people. Humans are not kind, I rather live with monsters.

* * *

So it's about a month since, and about two weeks ago the culprits were found and given a slap on the wrist and restraining orders to keep away from me. I'd rather they would face jail time like they were suppose to do, but I really didn't want to stay in that town longer than I have to. I hope I never see that place and the people in it. Poor Monsters, I hope they will be okay there.

I moved as quickly as one could with the urn of Teddy in hand. I didn't want to bury him there. It was ruined as soon as I saw my dog dead in front of me. The moment I lost all my faith for my own species. When I look back to that moment I wonder why it took me so long to realize how far gone we all were.

My little truck finally took it's last trip to my old home to my new one. As I couldn't afford what the moving company offered I had to move with my little beat up pick up truck. It was hard to move by myself, but I was determined to. For the betterment of myself.

I decided to move to the monster town, “Top Home” next to Mt.Ebott where the monsters were contained. They made a little town for themselves, but welcome humans who decided they would like to live along side them. They only ask for kindness and respect.

It was easy to find a home here, and their leader didn't seem bothered by me at all. It was quite a nice change.

With a loud strain noise, I sat the last box down in my new living room, which had a nice fireplace. I never had one before so I found it very charming. There above it, on a little shelf like thing was the urn of my dog, with a small picture next to it. Looking at it made me sad, but made me smile also.

As I gave the picture a look over, I took in a deep breath and felt ready to unpack. Time to get this done. I quickly began to unpack the bathroom and living room. I found these rooms really easy to deal with.

A good couple of hours were passed as I placed half of my stuff where they needed to be. All of it made me feel so exhausted. I sat at the foot of my small love seat couch staring at the remaining boxes. Sometimes one would feel silly for living by themselves.

The door bell rang, making me jump just a little as I looked over at the door. I got up and walked over to the door and gave myself a moment. I didn't want to open the door for a moment. It felt like I might relive that awful time. I shook my head and opened the door to be greeted by a tall goat wearing a lovely purple dress.

I put a smile on my face, noticing she had a pie in her hands. Down next to her, just tall enough to reach her knee was a small human child.

“Hello, I am Toriel and this is Frisk. We wished to welcome you to our neighborhood.” She said down at me with a sweet smile. It was very motherly.

“Oh hello, I'm Jordan, thank you so much for the welcome.” Though tired I give her a large smile. Something to tell her that I was happy to see a new face.

She then offered me a new pie, “Well, here is an apple pie. I hope that is okay.”

I must have looked surprised, because she began to chuckle. I blushed a little and took her pie.

“Thank you for your hospitality, this is really great.” I say toward her as I look at the pie.

Frisk began to tug on her arm cuff, in response Toriel looked down with a gentle look. Frisk began to move their hands quickly. I knew this as Signing. Something deaf, or mute people do to communicate. Something I never learned, but wished.

“Frisk wishes you to invite you to dinner later today. Would you like to join us, a welcoming party would seem nice.” Toriel asked,

I blushed deeply at the invitation, no one really ever invited me anywhere. These are strangers however, they don't know how weird I am. Do I want to risk being more of a freak to these new people than I already am? I looked down toward Frisk who looked so excited for my answer. They made a face that seemed so cute, It almost reminded me of Teddy when begging for the treats after a long walk. I would tell him no cause he would get cramps and throw up.

“I mean, how can I deny. Sure, what time and where?”

Frisk beamed the happiest of emotion that I have ever seen. It made me happy that I could make someone smile simply saying I would come to a small dinner. At least I hope it was small.

“We live in the blue house three houses down from you. There will be a red car in the drive way. Around six would be great.” Toriel answered happily before waving, “Have a nice day.”

I gave her a wave in response before closing my door. I looked over at the grandfather clock my great grand dad gave me just three years ago. I always kept it set proper and it always seemed to work. It told me that it was just four in the after noon.

Plopping on my love seat I looked around at the empty and full boxes. For a first day I have made fantastic progress. Thinking on it made my muscles hurt. A bath sounded great right about now. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

Getting up I went over to the front door and locked it tight. Then I retrieved a change of clothes and a towel. The bath called my name and I was happy to give a reply.

* * *

It turned five thirty nine when I finally decided to get dressed. After my bath I had sat on my bed staring at my phone. There were text messages from my sister and mother about my move and how I should have told them and that I was making a mistake going to the monster town.

Mother was more admit about it, saying that I had a higher chance of being harmed than living with “my own kind”. It made me laugh, but I easily ignored her message per usual. I replied to my sister asking how my Father was. She returned with a “very busy”.

That was usual, he had many things to do as a FBI Agent. And, someone who had to soon retire from doing work. Like me my sister wasn't the most talkative person. She was usually keeping to herself painting her day away.

I was happy that my sister had her own life a little figured out. At least, it was more figured out than mine.

My mother, however, was a house wife who lived at home fearing Monsters. She panicked when she heard the news. She wanted to ask the government to do something about these “things”. She is, for the lack of a better word, racist toward Monsters. She has since she first found out.

When I got beaten she said that would happen if I kept messing around with Monsters. Monsters do that. No, not the humans that did it, but monsters.

Thinking about it frustrated me.

With clothes on I grabbed my brown denim jacket and put it on. I loved the jacket because it really showed off my shape. It is also really pretty. I know, I'm weird.

I looked at my phone to see that it is about ten minutes til six. I sighed in my nervousness. I always feel weird when meeting new people, I worry about what they would think of me. Shaking my head I went to my still unpacked kitchen and quickly forgot what I was going to do.

“Great, Jordan, this is just like you.” I put my face in my hand and scold myself.

I always tend to do this, forget what I was going to do. Sometimes something important. Afterwards I feel so weird, like something changed. Like a blip, a disturbance. It made a cold chill crawl up my spine and make me shiver.

Dread...

With a deep sigh I walk away from the kitchen to the front door. Keys in hand, phone in my pocket I set my alarm. As I left my house I locked my door and began walking down the street of my neighborhood. It was nice and calming, looking at the newly built houses. I smiled as I looked over them.

There are a couple beeps in my pocket that I quickly ignored as I looked for Toriel's home.

 _Blue house three down_. I tell myself as I search.

I quickly notice the red sports car in the drive way of a three story house. The biggest house on the block.

“No. Can't be.” I say in a hushed whispered.

How can I judge when I don't know much about this person.

Nervously, I walk up the side walk, up the path, and up the nicely placed steps.

 _I can do this_. I tell myself quickly, before ringing the door bell.

I didn't have to wait long before the door swung open and I was greeted by a very tall skeleton wearing a long red scarf and a costume of some sort. When he sees me his smile grows larger.

“HELLO, NEW HUMAN. WELCOME TO OUR HOME. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. THANK YOU FOR COMING!” He seems to just yell it out, it really hurts my ears. He seems to notice the wincing I proceed to do.

He begins to look worried as he leans a little forward, “I'M SO SORRY, HUMAN. WHAT SEEMS TO BOTHER YOU.”

“Hello 'The Great Papyrus', I'm Jordan. It's okay, your just screaming, and I have sensitive hearing.”

In a whisper, “I'm sorry.” His innocents seems to just give me a smile. This skeleton just seemed like a innocent kid. But, he sounded like adult. His voice told me that he was clearly over the age of twenty at least. Though, I could be wrong, because I don't know much about monsters.

“Ms. Toriel, Adult Human is here!” Papyrus said, a little less loudly than he had before.

 _'Adult Human'_? I question as I stare at his back as he walks inside. There is still a smile on my face, as he understood that being to loud causes me pain. He seemed so nice. I like him.

“Oh wonderful, and so punctual.” I hear before seeing Toriel.

She was wiping off her hands with a rag, wearing a rather cute pink apron with white pokey-dots.

“Am I to early? I apologize.” I look to her and Papyrus in a worried manner.

At first she is a little surprised at me, then she starts to laugh, daintily covering her mouth to not seem like she is being rude.

“It's alright, Ms Jordan, you aren't early. You arrived when I said to. Thank you for showing up.” After a swift recovery of her laughter.

She seems to make me blush a lot. Maybe it's the fact that she is so sweet. Like my heart may give from all this sweetness.

“Oh, well, it's just you all seem so nice.” I return, which makes her giggle.

“May I take your jacket, Ms Adult Human?” I hear Papyrus ask politely.

I turn to him and smile, giving him a nod. This seem to make him beam happily at me. I took off my jacket and handed it over. He seem to … skip? … off.

Well, at least he is happy.

“The others will be hear shortly. Frisk would most likely like to say hi too.” Toriel began smiling.

I just gave her a nod, agreeing that would be nice. She seemed to read it and walked over to the stairs. She called up for Them and saying I was here.

It didn't take long to hear the footsteps of a child and see Frisk there looking really happy. I was then almost tackled by them in a long hug.

They seemed so happy to see me. Though, I didn't know why as I was a stranger to them. They treated me like a friend regardless of that. I smiled easily and hugged back. For some reason it felt natural. It all seemed so familiar to me.

 


	2. The Feeling of Nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talked to a friend over the last chapter, and was informed that it seemed that I wrote "serious". And, that most do not like such a form. I will look this over and try to be more "relaxed" with my next coming chapters.
> 
> I do hope you like it so much and please leave me comments, I read every one and enjoy feed back. Take note that I do not have a schedule for this story and I can get busy. Please, do not worry, I will be writing more. 
> 
> Sorry for the serious format.
> 
> Also! This story has yet to be edited and is a "Raw". I hope I'm using that word proper. Errors may be present in this chapter

It didn't take long for the others arrive. Papyrus warned me of his brother, said he made really bad jokes all the time. He always attempted to do pranks, even to those who he had yet to meet.

This worried me, I was already so nervous as it is.

Soon a fish monster and yellow lizard monster arrived. They introduced themselves as Undyne and Alphys, They said that they were girlfriends and explained how they met and how they got together. It seemed like we all seemed to get along quite well. Though Undyne was very loud it only took a moment from Alphys that she was being very loud.

I found that the more excited and or proud Undyne became the louder she also became. It was amusing, not mocking amusing, just really kind of nice and funny. It was a weird personality trait and I enjoyed it greatly. It made me feel less weird.

They seemed to sense how at ease I was with them, I could tell they were worried I was just some human who didn't know what I was getting into. I'm glad they find me NOT like that.

Still feeling nervous I wondered over to Toriel who had been in the kitchen most of the time. I don't know why I decided this was a good idea. I've been going into kitchens with out a thought. I chuckled at my thought causing her to look up from a cake she was decorating.

“Oh, hello, my friend. How are you doing?” She asked, turning toward me.

I think I jumped a little, which I think surprised me. I why did I jump like I was in trouble. I have this weird feeling all of a sudden.

…. _Your view seems to switch like you are watching TV or maybe it's through your own eyes. But, there you see it's a seen that seems to be you, Jordan, a young girl who seems to love monsters more than humans. Your sitting at a dinning table, and there isn't anyone one joining. You look happy, a calm expression placed upon your pale face. You look over to see Toriel bringing a large baked chicken._

_She then trips and the bird goes flying. And, sit there and watch it, you seem frozen. That is until it lands on your lap. It hurts, it's hot and in response you fling it off of you. In your rushed need to get the scolding bird off of you, you see Toriel with a hot plate burning her fur. Your scared and you seem to not know what your doing in that moment. Then in a flash of black you see yourself unfrozen attempting to catch the burning dish. You catch it in your hands resulting in burns all over your hands. It hurts, you can clearly see that on your face. Toriel seems very worried and rushes to you._

_There is another flash of darkness_ everything seems to come back me. I hold my head not realizing that I was holding onto someone a foot or so shorter than me. They felt rough and hard. My vision seemed blurred, blinking to see I could clear it.

After a few seconds I had regained my full sight to see a skeleton with a very animated grin. But, the monster looked very worried. The monsters eyes, tiny beams of light, focused on me.

“Jordan, you okay?!” I heard Undyne just but yell.

It seemed to shake me and realize I was leaning on the shorter skeleton. So, I jumped up, which wasn't a smart thing to do. This was weird, I had a vision, but it drained everything from me. I knew the moving was hard, but it shouldn't have been such an issue.

“I-I'm fine.” I seemed breathless, “I-I just had... A dizzy spell.”

It was a lie, how can I tell these guys I see the future? I just met these people. Standing straight up I looked down at the shorter skeleton. His grin seemed to stick and he gave a wink.

“i'm sans, sans the skeleton.” He said, offering a hand.

With out a second thought, I go and shake his skeleton hand. Trying to get that event out of the way. Hoping they would forget it all happened. But, that would be to easy.

Cutting into the silence, was a long drawn out fart. It was wet and sounded gross. It may have taken me a few minutes to put two and two together. Something I am will always be a little embarrassed about, but no matter!

Sans began to crack up about it, though. His laugh was deep and rumbled within him. To be honest, I didn't think something so deep could come out of something so-so small. I guess not laughing dishearten him a little though as his laughter died out quickly. I didn't want to make him feel bad for his joke so I gave him a smile. Before noticing our hands were still together. It made me blush, but Sans still held on.

“Ah, a classic.” He seems to defend his prank.

I was a little dumbfounded at him, but my mind still stayed wrapped around the whole fact that he still had a hold of my hand. He then let go turning his attention to Frisk who was signing faster than the speed of light. It reminded me of an excited kid who was talking way to fast to understand.

But, it seemed that Sans was keeping up. I wish I knew what Frisk was talking about, it reminded me that I should look up and learn how to do as such.

Sans begins to laugh and just pats them on the shoulder. He then starts to spin off many different puns. Due to this I began to drown myself out of the whole situation.

My mind was unfortunately focused on what I saw in my vision. The thing that knocked me dizzy and caused me to land on someone. I haven't had one for a very long time, and I assume that is why I got so faint.

The contents of the vision was weird. It had Toriel coming to put a large roasted chicken on the dining table only to trip. The other path had me go forth to help Toriel attempting make sure she doesn't get hurt, which causes me to get hurt in turn. It was worrying. I've never had a vision to where I was the one getting hurt in any of the paths.

“Ms Jordan, are you okay?” I hear Toriel asked, she had walked up to me. Her eyes filled with concern.

I blinked rapidly for a moment, attempting to come back to the real world for however long. She had bent over just a little and looked me straight in the eyes.

“Do you need to sit down for a moment, my dear?” She had her hands folded near her chest as she questioned.

I didn't respond as quickly as I'd like, “I'm fine, I was simply thinking.”

She seems to think for a moment before gently putting a big furry hand on the mid of my back, “Please, come have a seat and keep me company.”

Sighing deeply, I walked with her as she lead me to the dining table in my vision. Great, this is going to happen sooner than I would like. What am I going to do? What other path do I want to take besides those options? I don't like either. If I can't change what is going to happen then I will chose to help her from being burned.

“something or mind, ms adult human?” I hear from as you think in your spot, it came from right next to me.

I looked over to my side, at the other chair, where Sans sat looking at me with is usual grin. I could sense this curiosity from him. Which was fine, I guess, I was okay with questions I could answer.

“Yes, but I can't tell you.” I say truthfully, “I wish I could, but if I tell you I fear for the worst.”

He seemed amused as I spoke, thinking for a moment before his response, “I have a fear of speed bumps, but I'm slowly getting over it.”

There is silence for a good minute before I begin to laugh. I cover my mouth in attempts to hide the noise. He looks accomplished in his endeavor, his grin growing even bigger than before.

“Why?” I just asked in disbelief. I didn't think I would laugh at a pun.

I'm not one for puns, I usually don't do them and I don't have a mind for them. But, this made me laugh. I couldn't help it. It was just so funny to me. 

There was no explanation to why Enjoyed the joke. But, to Sans he did something right. His grin was so big that I thought it would cover his face.

“ms human, you can joke. I thought you so stuck up.” He said laughing, I don't think he noticed that wasn't the best thing to say. Or he did and didn't really care.

He seemed like a person who didn't really care. I'll take that.

“Oh, sorry. Is it how I speak?” I wondered, usually it was.

Most people saw it as really weird, causing me to be the brunt of everybody's mean joke. This was common and made me self conscious of myself. It caused me to be very socially awkward. I wouldn't say I'm bad, I know that there are people out there worse than me, but I'm not really good at talking to people “normally”. This was just how I spoke.

“it, just sounds serious. Eloquent.” He says expression now changing to a more calmer smile. “i think you laughing suits up better.”

There, I feel the heat of his words coming to my cheeks. The flush of my cheeks doesn't change him, however I think he noticed it.

“BROTHER! ARE YOU PICKING ON OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND. BE GONE FROM HER SIDE AT ONCE!” Papyrus scolds his brother from the kitchen area, making me jump a little.

I wonder if he heard his brother say that? Maybe, I wonder if I can still hear from all this yelling.

Sans simply shrugs and gets up from his spot. He smiles at me one last time before walking into the kitchen and I can hear him begin to talk to someone, most likely his brother.

It left me to my thinking, which I usually do. I like it, it made me sort myself out, even if that self was a void of endless nonsense.  
That's right Nonsense. I'm nonsense of the greatest kind. The thought made me laugh, because of how true it was.

 

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later before I hear a scuffling in the kitchen before my eyes widen at the sight of something. It is a reddish figure, it seemed to radiate a red steam off of it. And, I can … see through it. I think I was staring at a ghost. But it was just a figure, that was all I could make out. Just a figure of read steam that I could see though.

When Toriel enters it vanishes and my attention goes to her. She is bringing in that large roast chicken on a scolding hot plate. She of course was wearing oven mitts. It was only then when she trips on what seems to be nothing. The chicken slips from her grip and flies into the air. The chicken leaves the scolding plate. And, there I knew what I had to do. I had about twenty minutes to think about it.

I lunge forward, allowing the chicken to land on the chair. My aim was Toriel. She falls to the ground smacking her face on the ground. I come in just in time, landing on my knees. My arms are in front of me as I catch the large scolding plate. It hurts, I feel the tears in my eyes as it burns me.

Toriel has noticed this about maybe a few seconds after I have touched the plate. She grabbed the plate quickly and threw it off to the side. She puts her large paw like hands on either side of my shoulders and stars at my wounds for what feels like a good minute. She seems in shock, but I was in to much pain to decipher for what.

I hadn't notice the high pitched noise that came from me. It was like a squeal of both shock and agony.

The burns stung, and felt like I may have second degree burns.

“Oh My child, why did you do that?” She was frantic as she asked holding out my arms to see how badly I was hurt.

“I- I... You were going to get hurt.”

Papyrus and Sans entered the dining room only to be very surprised. They had heard the noise of the falling plate and my high pitched terror noise.

“HUMAN, WHAT HAPPENED? YOU ARE BURNED!!! DO YOU NEED SOME HELP?!!”

Usually I would answer quickly, but I was breathing heavy and trying to find a way to make it stop hurting.

Toriel, then, takes my arms in her hands. They engulf my thing pale limbs. It hurts, but, then it feels very soothing.

Like gently cold water runs over my arms. The heat of the burns seems to fade, and I feel like I have lunged my arms into a bucket of cold water. But, this water feels tingly like small little guppies are nipping at me. It feels weird, but nice.

As soon as it is there, it is gone. Causing me to look up at Toriel, who looks very worried for me. In fact she looks on the verge of crying.

“I'm okay.” I say to her, trying to make her relax.

She was worried for a stranger. But, I guess a person like her would always be worried for someone she barely knows.

Given a moment, I look down at my arms. They don't look that burnt anymore, though there are some little blisters here and there, but besides that they look fine. My face turns to shock as I don't even know how to express this moment. She had healed me, she had taken away the burns.

I look up at her, my jaw somewhat dropped. As I do look at her she wraps me up in a hug.

“I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry.” She repeats how sorry she is for a good minute.

I was very overwhelmed, the fact that I saved her from the scolding plate, how much it hurt, how she healed me. It was safe to say I wasn't used to hug. I didn't think she mind though as she scooped me up and hugged me into her chest, close.

“It's okay. I'm okay.” I pat her on her arm gently, “You are okay.”

I didn't know what to say, I was very surprised. A lot just happened in a matter of minutes. I didn't even have time to process Sans and Papyrus who were watching me and Toriel closely. Both looked very worried for me.

“I'm glad you didn't get hurt, Toriel.” I say just as she lets me go and places me back on the ground. This is when I noticed she had stood when hugging on to me.

“You shouldn't be so reckless with yourself. I am fine, I can handle myself, my dear.” She explains, putting her hands together in front of herself.

She had taken off her oven mitts before she had began her healing, as per the obvious.

I didn't see far into my vision to know if that was true. I just understood my options and thought on them quietly before make my choice. Like I try to do all the time with my life. At that moment I knew I would suffer the burns so she would be okay. Better me than some sweet goat woman. Who, was raising a very kind little child.

“May I say you have some really good reflexes.” She said, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

I gave a laugh in response, my eyes going down to the floor. I tend to have fast reflexes when it comes to the future coming true like that. I don't think I've been so close to that though.

All of this... Nonsense...

Dinner starts with the topic of how I seemed to save Toriel from an evil serving plate. It was rather amusing as I laugh at how Sans seems to retell it. Though, I wonder how he seen it all. Did he notice her trip or did he just make it in time to see me catch the plate? Such questions need answers.

As I eat, I can tell then and there that Toriel was gifted when it came to cooking. It was like eating art. But, there was a bit of a difference. It seemed to literally melt in my mouth swallowing seemed to be easier than ever. Of course that never had been a problem, but it was like I didn't have to chew.

I look up to find Sans, across from me, watching me. It was weird to watch someone watching another eat, but it was how he was looking at me. It seemed like he was waiting for something. Expecting something.

“so? Like it?” he asked, his chin resting in his bony hand.

“Yes, it is great. Toriel, you should be a chef. You are very good.” I look over at her for a moment, but at the end of my sentence I look back at Sans. Telling him I knew he wanted me to ask about why the food seemed to just disappear.

He chuckled deeply before looking over at Toriel who seems flattered by my praise.

“Why Thank you, My child.”

I simply smile over at her, but I seem to be in a staring contest with Sans as I look back at him.

Either by the fact that he was a Monster or he was used to doing this, he did not blink. Wait do I even know if this guy blinks? Oh, this could be bad for me.

This Skeleton man was not blinking and I was feeling the need to do as such. I have gotten into a predicament.  
Frisk seemed to notice and watches as we continue are battle. Sometimes they laugh. Maybe, they know that I have done something not so good. I feel regret right now. I think they both are picking up on this. Sans lets out a hearty laugh, as he stares, his smile wide and joyful. It reminds me of the Cheshire cat as he stares his small beads of light into my eyes.

I can feel my heart speeding up and my body begin to buzz. We stare and my eyes become heavy as they attempt to blink without my say so. But, that isn't what I'm focused on because my heart is acting funny. A feeling that just about scares me out of my skin. Maybe then I too would be a simple skeleton.

Blinking, I sigh, giving in to my fate of loss. This makes both Frisk and Sans cheer. Sans clearly enjoys his victory causing his brother to scold him. This amuses both Undyne and Alphys who I didn't know where also watching the stare off.

Curse me for thinking I could beat a skeleton dude at stare contest. The thought makes me laugh. It was a big laugh, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut and hold my stomach.

What nonsense...


End file.
